The Life of Trenchie and Drakitten
by 300spartan
Summary: Meet Drakitten. 17 years old, female and completely insane. Meet her brother, Trenchie, 15 years old and is combination of sass, laziness and poshness (no is sure if he's gay). They are the children of one serious angel and one reckless hunter. Watch them wreak havoc in this AU. Have fun


Summary: Meet Drakitten. 17 years old, female and completely insane. Meet her brother, Trenchie, 15 years old and is combination of sass, laziness and poshness (no is sure if he's gay). They are the children of one serious angel and one reckless hunter. Watch them wreak havoc in this AU. Have fun!

"Trenchie! Schools about to start!" Drakitten shouted up the stairs, her voice echoing.

"Ugh, I'm sleeping...the world doesn't start before eight o'clock." he mumbled into his pillow. Drakitten, of course, heard none of this and ran into his room. Drakitten pushed Trenchie ruffly off of the bed and landed on top of him. She leaned right net to his ear and screamed "Oi! It's actually ten, dumbass!"

"Oh," he mumbled. "I don't care." he then sat up straight, knocking his head directly on Drakitten's.

"Ow what was that for!"

"You idiot! We're an hour late, why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Uh, I tried...maybe."

Trenchie groaned. Why was his sister such an idiot? "Come on! We have to go."

"Do we really have to go, I was going to hang out with uncle Gabby today!"

"His name is Gabriel..." he muttered.

"What ever! Hurry up, I'll meet you at school, later!" Drakitten then ran of to find Dean. They were each driven by different people to school and, well, anywhere. The reason for this is because both liked different cars and refused to go in the other car. Drakitten was driven by Dean in his Impala, whilst Trenchie was driven by Sam in his porsche. Trenchie really liked the fancy things in life, so he refused to touch the dirty seat of that car. He was driven by Sam because not only was it his car, but Cas couldn't drive. At all.

"Come on, mum, let me drive for once!" Drakitten whined.

"No! There is no way you are having control of my baby!" Dean groaned inwardly. Why had he been dubbed as 'mum'? Why not Cas? I mean, he was way more manly then him!

"If it wasn't raining, then I would be forcing you to ride your motor bike! I don't have time for this." he sighed. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, okay." she said, slamming the passenger door.

"Okay! I'll see you at school!" Trenchie yelled as he slammed the front door and ran across the street too his uncle's place.

"What?" Dean asked Drakitten as they drove away. "I thought it was a strike day! Why am I driving you to movies if you're meant to be at school?"

Drakitten laughed, and began to choke on her own spit. Oh man, Trenchie was going to kill her! "It...it is! Ha ha ha! It's a strike day! But Trenchie doesn't remember!"

"Really? Ha ha ha! Alright!" he then held his hand out for a high five, which Drakitten slapped as hard as she could.

-

"Hey Uncle Samuel! I'm so sorry I'm late, I slept in again! It wasn't my fault." Trenchie stopped and panted. Despite his heritage, he wasn't built for any type of physical activity. Even if it was just running across the road. He was too delicate!

"What? What do you mean? I didn't realise you were meant to come over today." Sam then noticed the messenger bag that hung from Trenchie's shoulder. "Uh, why are you ready for school?"

"What do you mean? It's Friday." he said trepidation growing in his voice.

Sam laughed. "Sorry, kid. It's a strike day. It sounds like you forgot, again."

Trenchie glared at the pavement. "Drakitten! I'm going kill you!" he raged, running back to his house. Sam just shook his head and closed his door.

Cas looked up as the door slammed. "Where is Drakitten!?" he heard his son yell. That was odd, Trenchie rarely ever yelled. He may get annoyed, but usually he was too lazy to get worked up about it. "Papa! Papa!"

"Yes, what is wrong?" Cas asked him. Furious, Trenchie whirled around to face him and said;

"Drakitten tricked me into getting ready for school! I was going to lie in all day, but no! She had to ruin it!"

"I'm sorry. There is not much I can do, she and Dean already left."

"Bu- but that's not fair!" Trenchie protested.

"Well, you can help me instead. I have finally discovered how to make hamburgers!"

"Uh, you know what, I think I'll go stay with Uncle Samuel and Uncle Gabriel."

Cas tilted his head onto the side. "I thought you didn't like Gabriel."

"Well, I'll just stay with Uncle Samuel then." Trenchie said quickly before running out the door. Cas and cooking did not mix, and there was no way he would let his clothes get dirty from making food!

AN: Yeah, it's a little, okay, a lot crackish. I know the names are weird, they will be explained. Everything will be explained, don't worry! And thank you to OhMyLeppy for editing this (who also co wrote this).


End file.
